The Chosen Four
by skrillexking321
Summary: First year students, their ancestors being the 4 founders of each Hogwarts house. Abby, Maddie, Hank, and Jake must work together to learn more about their ancestors to help stop an impending threat to Hogwarts and the students.
1. Prologue

**Warning: I Don't Own Harry Potter, I do own the four main characters**

Abby 

Quietly and swiftly Abby walked in Diagon Alley. She wasn't normally sacred, but her parents were busy with their magic work. In her hands she tightly held her Hogwarts List. She was nervous, and scared of how people would treat her. Her ancestors, her ability, she was already nervous enough. Slowly, but surely, she came to the last few items on her list.

"Okay," Abby told herself, "I still need an owl, cat, frog, or rat. I also need a wand." She strolled down the cobble stone alley way with multiple wizards, witches, and such blocking her way.

Soon enough she pushed through the crowds and came to Ollivanders Wand Shop. When she opened the door she jumped a little when the door's visitor bell rang out. From the counter a man looked up from some sort of book, "Well Hello there, may I help you miss?"

Abby nodded hesitantly, and spoke, "Yes, I need a wand. I-I'm Abigail, but please call me Abby, it's a pleasure meeting you…" Abby was typically shy and horrible at introducing herself.

She nodded in response, "Yes, I look more like my mom don't I?"

"Yes, but her try this wand on for size." He slid a wand out of a box and gave it to her. Taking it in her grasp she gently swished it and a lamp exploded. "Definitely not," said as Abby out the wand down on the counter. He handed her another one. "How about this one." She took it and swished it again, and this time she accidently made a few books fly at . "No, no that's not right." Abby put the wand down again.

went in the back and looked through numerous wands until he pulled out a wand that had a sort of handle on it and a swirly design of silver on the handle as well, "Third times a charm," He told her as she held it. He flinched as she swished it. The books that flew at went to back to their original spots and the lamp restructured itself back together.

"A phoenix feather, that's what we needed." told Abby, she knew what he had meant, her father had explained the many kinds of cores a wand can have. She placed the amount of galleons it was worth on the counter gave her thanks and left.

All she had left was a pet, and she knew that she wanted an owl, but as she was walking out the door she had passed a boy that looked about her age walk in. He had sparkling blue eyes and golden blond hair. She could've sworn she blushed, but she kept walking.

Hank

I payed no attention to anything as I walked up to the counter of 's store. I knew him since I was little, he was a god friend to my mom. "Hank! Is it time for your first wand already?" Hank nodded as walked to find a wand in the back of the store.

He grinned at the fact that he was going to go to Hogwarts soon. He had 3 hours until he had t be at the train. came out of the back with a wand that had a silver bad around the middle end part and the bottom, making a handle. On the handle had a black swirl on it, "Phoenix feather core, try it out." Honestly, Hank knew that it was going to work out for him. He gave it a flick and made a few books float out and arrange themselves in a alphabetical order.

"Thank You ," Hank said as he put the amount of galleons on the front counter and walked out of the store. He wasn't exactly looking where he was going and ended up bumping into someone. They both fell with books and papers flying everywhere.

Maddie

"I'm sorry," Maddie said as she gathered her newly bought books and such.

"It's okay it was my fault." The boy had told her. He helped her gather her stuff and then she got up holding her things. She had already gotten everything except for her pet. She had planned on getting an owl, but still wasn't sure.

She said her thanks and walked away from the boy who had helped her, walking into the Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. She strolled through looking at the entire Owl section and noticed a particular girl holding what appeared to be an owl. She held it with care as she scratched it feathers lightly. "Can I have her?" She asked the man at the counter and he nodded. She put him in a cage and payed for him with some galleons.

As she walked out she saw me and smiled, I smiled back and she walked out. Maddie continued to look through until she found the perfect owl. It was looking at her in this adorable way, and it hopped around in the area it was in to follow me. She smiled and instantly chose her for her owl.

"May I take this one?" She asked the man at the counter. He nodded and out her in a cage and handed it to Maddie. He rang her up and I put the amount of galleons in his hand and walked out.

"I think I'll call you Senna," Maddie told it and she hooted at that happily. With a smile on her face, Maddie continued to walk down the cobble stone streets of Diagon Alley.

Jake

Jake walked down Diagon Alley and looked through his check list one last time to make sure he didn't forget anything. His icy blue eyes looked over the check list again and again.

"Yes! I'm done." He said with a smile. He had his wand and he held his owl's cage in his hand. His owl hooted calmly as if trying to say, 'Yay!' he smiled and looked at his owl. He looked through the store of the Quidditch shop to see a broomstick. The newest broom stick out, and he wanted it. He sighed as he kept walking. He had to get home before 11:00 a.m. or else he would miss that train. He walked slowly down the cobble stoned alley and wished that he was already at the train to Hogwarts.

Jake was so excited he couldn't help but smile. He walked a bit quicker so he made sure he wasn't late, but then he saw a clock and it had read 10:30 a.m. His eyes went wide and he started running to where he had lived.


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

**Warning: I Don't Own Harry Potter, I do own the four main characters**

Abby

The train's whistle blew, signaling it was time to leave the station. I began to get frantic, the station didn't have a platform 9 ¾, so what was I supposed to do? That's when I saw her, the girl from the store where I got the owl from with a huge cart like mine carrying all of my luggage and such.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled to her. She was running and I started to run after her. She looked back with her blond hair swinging from the force of her turning, and her blue, green eyes looking at me.

"What?" she seemed in a hurry just like me, but I could tell she knew where she was going.

"Platform 9 ¾ is?" I looked at her with that I-really-have-to-know-quickly-look.

"That's where I'm headed. Just follow me!" She said and started running again. I sighed and pushed my cart as best as possible and followed her. She eventually came to a stop at a wall. What happened next was totally unexpected. She ran through the wall! She ran through a solid, brick wall! Call me crazy, but that's impossible! Then again, magic is supposedly impossible, but that's not true. I sighed got a good running start and then ran through the wall like she did.

I closed my eyes and waited for a hard impact, but nothing happened. I was where I should be now and I smiled. "Platform 9 ¾," I told myself and I saw the girl who helped me get on the train. I did the same and caught up with her. "Hey thanks for before." I told her.

She turned around and smiled, "Oh, no problem. I guess this is gonna be your first year too. I'm Maddie, well it actually Madeline, but yeah." She said. She put her hand out.

I shook it and told her, "My names Abigail, but just call me Abby." We both looked for a cabin in the train together, but they were all filled. I sighed and so did she, that's when we walked past a cart with two boys, one of which looked extremely familiar.

Maddie

It was that boy from before that had accidently ran into me. There was nowhere else to sit, and they had space so I had asked, "Can we, um, sit there with you guys. There aren't any other seats."

The two of them looked up and then the one I didn't run into had said, "Sure." We both sat down in the cabin with them. It was awkward at first. It was also very silent.

The lady with the candy cart broke the silence and said, "Anything of the trolley dears?" I looked at the boys and they seemed to want some candy. Abby took out some galleons and I did too. Together, we had a handful, "We'll take as much as this pays." I told her, and the two boys smiled.

The four of us decided to play a game. After eating a few candy pieces we took the favor jelly beans and tried to guess the flavor we got. Abby popped one on her mouth and made a sour face, and she eventually spitted it out. "What flavor was that?!" she said with her tongue out. I gave her the box and her eyes went wide, "EW! It was rotten egg!" We all busted out laughing while Abby made gawking noises.

"I don't believe we got your names." Said the boy with the icy blue eyes as he was laughing.

"I-I'm Abby… ew, ew, ew…" Abby told them while she still was making the gawking noises.

"I'm Maddie." I told them still laughing at Abby.

"Well, I'm Jake, and that Hank," said the boy with the icy blue eyes. The other one, Hank, was way too busy laughing his head off.

Hank

I couldn't help but laugh at Abby for that. It was my turn though after her, and I closed my eyes and popped a jelly bean in my mouth. I instantly spit it out and started making the same gawking noises as Abby.

"You so deserved that!" Abby said laughing.

"What flavor was that?" I asked.

"Well, you kinda got vomit." Jake told me while Abby and Maddie were laughing.

"Oh that's just nasty…" I told them in a sort of raspy voice.

"No, it's hilarious!" Abby told us.

Soon enough we had to change into our robes because we were going to be arriving soon. I sighed as I sat back down in my new robe. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts, but who knew how people would treat me after they found out…

"So…" Maddie said breaking the silence.

"Well, what house do you guys want to get into? I personally know I'm going to get into Ravenclaw." I said.

Abby sighed and said, "There's no doubt about me getting into Gryffindor…" She looked down.

"Hufflepuff, that's where I'll be..." Maddie said while looking in the distance out the window.

"Slytherin, not my favorite, but it's going to happen…" Jake said as he got a sudden interest in his hands. He started twiddling his fingers too.

I wondered why they were so sure of getting into those houses; it's seemed like the same how I felt.

Jake

Soon enough, we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. All of us got out and the four of us tried to stay together, but the sea of students definitely made all of us loose each other. We were all separated and I had no idea where I was going. All I knew as that I was following a group of witches and wizards, and they were following a tall man with a scraggly beard.

We were taken on small boats with lamps attached to the head of the boat, and they even floated by themselves. I saw Abby and Maddie get into the same boat together and I saw that Hank got in a boat that was ahead of the boats.

We all left the boats and stepped inside of Hogwarts. The interior was almost like an old castle, and the walls were made of stone blocks and such. It was a breath taking sight.

All of the first years were escorted by a professor and we were taken to a stairwell.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone, I am Professor McGonagall. All of you will be escorted to main room, where we have our meals. There you will be sorted into your house. Your house will be your home here at Hogwarts for the next year and the further ones to come. Follow me and please keep quite."


End file.
